


Make A Wish (A New Years Davias Oneshot)

by little_ast



Category: Lalin’s Curse
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Good times of fluff and niceness, M/M, New Years, Pining, Unrequited Love, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ast/pseuds/little_ast
Summary: Even with how much light there is, there’s still shooting stars out.I just wonder what my wish will be.





	Make A Wish (A New Years Davias Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t betaread this and wrote this in 4 days with a lot of breaks because of writers block wofhbejoxbe Im sorry if its trash

“Oi, Tobi!”

A voice had cut into the murky darkness of my consciousness, forcing me to slowly crack my eyes open as I rubbed them. I heard myself yawn as I responded, “Eh...?”  
I lifted myself from the grass beneath me. Huh, I guess I must have accidentally fallen asleep on the grass.   
I turned to the voice I heard beside me, a blurry sillhouete of a boy sitting on the grass with raven black hair, twirling the end of the small braid he had as he had his other hand in his blue and white jacket.  
“Felix..? What is it?”, I asked him, tilting my head

“Dude, you fell asleep,” Felix sighed, “Eric literally has the camera shoved in your face.”

“Huh?”, I felt at the grass beneath me, managing to find my spectacles as I slowly put them on. I saw my vision slowly clear, then saw what was in front of me and yelped in surprise, “Wha-!”  
True to what Felix said, there was a boy with swept back blonde hair and dashing blue eyes- a camera pointed directly at me. 

“Haha, look who just woke up!”, the boy, Eric, laughed, “Tobias, say hi to my subscribers!”

“Ah, er...”, I mumbled, tugging at my jacket a bit “Haha, hi there.”

“Alright alright alright!”, Eric exclaimed, holding up the camera to face himself, “And now, a special word from my dear friend Cody!”, he walked off. 

I chuckled a bit, taking off my glasses to wipe off the cold fog from them- when I suddenly heard a voice. 

“Finally, you’re awake Tobi! Almost time for the fireworks!”

I looked over, and what I saw made my heart skip a beat.   
A boy with ash blonde hair, his bangs just a light shade of brunette. His light brown eyes were glowing with excitement as he stared at me, a wide smile on his face. His cheeks were flushed from the chilly night air, his red scarf burying him up to his ears and his brown jacket protecting the rest of his body. His smile was the first thing that caught my attention. 

“Ah- hey Davdi. Er, what time is it...?”, I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. Even though it was so cold, for some reason, I felt so warm....

“11:56 PM, December 31,” Felix said matter-of-factly, sighing as he lied down on the grass- head resting against his hands. 

“Wow- for the one day my mom wouldn’t have been mad at me for staying up past my curfew, I really did almost miss the fireworks....”, I laughed a bit, scratching my cheek. 

“Well, hey- at least you’re here now to see them!”, David smiled. Even with my bubbling embarassment in me, that smile somehow always seemed to quell it. 

“Mhm, I guess so,” I nodded, as I turned up to the sky. Despite the fact that the fireworks would light up soon, the stars were shining so brightly in the sky- as if each star was embracing the upcoming new year with such jubilance. Such joy. 

“Huh, weird....”, I heard Felix mumble next to me, crossing his arms ,”I would’ve thought not many stars would be out tonight, considering the amount of light pollution.”

“Yeah...”, I shrugged, feeling myself smiling gently as I looked up ,”Ah well- it’s still pretty.”

“Haha- it really is,” I heard David sigh contently, hearing him shuffle right next to me. Weird.... it was still so cold out, so why did I feel even warmer...?

“Oh, yo! Look up there!”, Eric exclaimed, pointing his camera up in the sky. 

“Ah- is that a shooting star...?”, Felix tilted his head, looking up. I did the same as him, and I was greeted with a beautiful sight.   
Thin strips of light, flying through the sky- it felt so... whimsical, I guess. So unreal- like we were in some fantasy book or something. 

“Wait... what if this was extraterrestrials trying to tell us something?!”, David yelled right next to me, hands in pumped up fists as he stared excitedly at the stars. 

“Ohhh Jesus, here we go again”, Felix rolled his eyes ,”How bout we focus on something else instead of aliens right now, David?”

“Don’t deny the truth!”, David grinned at Felix, who just replied with a backhanded “Yeah, yeah.”

“Hey everyone, why not make a wish? You in the audience can join in as well!”, Eric grinned at the camera, before bringing his attention back up to the shooting stars. 

“A wish, huh....”, Felix mumbled, staring up at the sky- before closing his eyes and mumbling something I couldn’t decipher. 

I turned my head over to look at David ,”Have you made a wish yet?”

“Mmm....”, David hummed, before his eyes lit up, and he nodded to me ,”Mhm, I got a wish.”

“Alright,” I sighed as I looked up at the stars, as they slowly dissipated in the distance, “I have my wish too.”

“Eh? What is it?”, David asked me, tilting his head as he had a questioning pout on his face. 

“Haha- David, shouldn’t ya know that if you say your wish out loud, it ain’t gonna come true?”, Felix snorted next to me. 

“Ohhh right, shoot”, David sighed- slinking back onto the hill ,”It’s fine- the fireworks should start soon anyway!”

I nodded, looking at my timer on my phone. 

5...

4...

3....

2....

1.....

“Happy New Year!”, we all shouted. 

Suddenly, I heard a large BANG! up in the sky. We all looked up, and we were all greeted with a gorgeous sight. Sparks of light, shooting out everywhere- dancing in the midnight sky. 

“Damn, we made it through another year- and greeted with this beauty,” Felix smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he sat up. 

“Mhm,” I hummed in agreement, looking up as more flashes of color popped in the sky- the loud bang ringing in my ears ,”It looks amazing.”

“Mhm, it really does.....”, David curled up to hug his knees against his chest ,”I wonder if anyone up there can see the fireworks...”

I looked at him. Just at the concentrated look on his face, I knew what he meant by “anyone”. Those aliens he always talked about... he really did believe in them, huh?  
But even with a belief that sounds kinda childish- he always seemed so passionate about it. I could always see a fire in his eyes light up every time he went on a rant about aliens. That energy, that excitement- it always did bring a smile on his face. 

It brings a smile to mine, as well. 

Even if I never can tell him- even if he’ll hate me, I know what my wish is. 

To bring joy to his life every day. To be there for him. To be with him.


End file.
